1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual safety straight razor having double-sided razor blades. More particularly, the invention relates to an in line double-sided straight razor blade manual safety straight razor having dual razor sharp cutting edges positioned between front and rear guards which can be easily used both by professionals and at home users either by pulling or pushing a razor blade strip for precise and safe shaving of hair from the face and other body regions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are different kinds of razors, such as professional use, at home use or disposable razors in the market. Since a sharp blade of a razor is used in direct contact with the skin or neck to remove hair from the skin, vigilant attention must be given to shaving. In order to avoid a possible accidental cut, nick or scrape from using a straight razor by the hands of at home users other than a barber or beautician, the T bar razors have been widely used and are still in use.
Since the advent of blood infected communicable diseases such as AIDS, the HIV virus, hepatitis and other diseases, there has been a serious social health problem. Even trained professional such as barbers or beauticians will from time to time accidentally cut, nick or scrape the skin of their customers with razors, causing some minor bleeding. Barbers beauticians and healthcare workers are reluctant to come into contact with blood from others, however, and tend to avoid tasks where such contact is likely. Due to the above circumstances, special sterilization has been required recently for professional razors used in the barbershops or beauty parlors by a public health center.
In order to avoid an accidental cut, nick or scrape of the skin, not only is vigilant attention is requested even for the skilled barber or beautician, but also a safety razor has also been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,290 to Edward A. Andrews discloses a double-sided straight razor shaving device having dual razor sharp cutting edges positioned between front and rear guards, and an in line handle which can easily be gripped for precise shaving of the face and other body regions. This double-sided safety has four razor strips, which cannot be used for pull and push shavings. This double-sided safety has four razor strips, which cannot be used for both pulling and pushing shaving methods.
The Japanese Patent Publication No. 114246/1999 (not examined) discloses a change blade type razor and a method of shaving hair from the face and other body regions, whereby a safe and slanted shaving process can be easily carried out even by an unskilled user. The Japanese Patent Publication No. 277369/1994 (not examined) discloses a wet-type razor device 1 which comprises a long handle portion 2, a shaving portion 3 mounted to the long handle portion 2 by fixing parts 9 and 26, whereby a shaving hair from the face and other body regions can be carried out.
The Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 11674/1994 (not examined) discloses a safety razor having double-sided blades, and includes a handle portion 1, an elongated from cutter portion 2, and a pair of razor blades 7 and 8 provided at both side portions of the front cutter 2 so that both pack portions 7b and 8b are located at both side portions of a back portion 2b of the front cutter portion 2. A plane Q linking the belly 2a of the front cutter portion 2 extending to the back portion 2b, including a pair of razor blade strips 7a and 8a, and a plane R linking the razor blade strips 7a and 8a and the back portion 7b and 8b are substantially parallel to each other, or a space between the planes Q and R is narrowed gradually from the back portion 2a of the front cutter portion 2 into the belly 2a. 
The razor shown in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 104770/1987 (not examined) has a handle portion 1, a pair of connecting portions 2 and 2, a pair of support portions 3 and 3, and a pair of blade strips 4 and 4 held into the support portions 3 and 3, a sponge 5 inserted between the blade strips 4 and 4 and the support portions 3 and 3.
The razor holder described in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 104770/1987 (not examined) includes a handle portion 1 having a holder 1b having a holder 1b, which comprises a groove 3, whereby a razor blade strip can be easily made.
The in-line double-sided manual safety straight razor of this invention is based on the inventor""s many years of experience as a barber, and on the inventor""s observation that the angle of inclination of the plane linking a bottom portion of a blade edge of a razor and a rounded elongated lower portion of a top elongated wide complementary head portion must have an angle between 20-30 degrees with respect to the skin surface. In this regard, if the angle of inclination of the plane linking a blade edge of a razor and a rounded elongated lower portion of a top elongated wide complementary head portion of a top elongated wide complementary head portion is below 20 degrees, the shaving angle of the hair blade edge becomes a dull scraping angle, thus causing insufficient shaving of facial hair. However, if the inclination angle is over 30 degrees, the blade edge becomes a sharp edge which can cut the skin accidentally.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a manual safety straight razor having double-sided blades that can be easily used both by professionals and at home users either by pulling or pushing the razor blade strips of the manual safety razor for easy, precise and safe shaving of hair from the face and other body regions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a manual safety straight razor having double-sided blades whereby an accidental cut, nick or scrape of the skin can be avoided. Thus, infection from blood-infected communicable diseases such as AIDS, the HIV virus, hepatitis and other serious diseases can be prevented.
Another object of this invention is to provide a manual safety straight razor having double-sided blades, in which both angle of inclination of planes linking the razor blade strips of the manual safety straight razor and a rounded elongated lower member portion are between 20-30 degrees in order to fit the razor blade strips on the skin surface with a given shallow and safe angle of inclination for shaving.
Another object of this invention is to provide a manual safety straight razor having double-sided bladed, in which both of the angles of inclination of planes linking the razor blade strips of the razor blades and a rounded elongated lower member portion of the razor structure is between 20-30 degrees with respect to the skin surface in order to enable a user to either pull or push the razor blade strips on the skin surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide a manual safety straight razor having double-sided blades which can be easily used both by professionals and at-home users either by pulling or pushing the razor blade strip for precise and safe shaving of hair from the face and other body regions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a manual safety straight razor having double-sided blades which can be easily pulled or pushed by wrist motion of a user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a manual safety straight razor having double-sided blades, in which a correct angle of inclination of a pair of razor blades to a face or other body regions can be easily selected.
Another object of this invention is to provide a manual safety straight razor having double-sided blades, which is simple in construction, so that it can be easily made.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a manual safety straight razor having double-sided blades that allows many individuals to use the professional services of a barber or beautician of facial shaving without anxiety.